guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jade Wind Orb
the event started already! Arrh, I want my CE )-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:05, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :Event has not started, just orbs have started dropping. --Keirou drop location Are they dropping throughout Cantha, or is it Shing Jea only? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:50, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :The mantids in Sunqua Vale are definately dropping them. --Rainith 00:54, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::Me and my friend had them drop in Rhea's Crater, so it seems they drop everywhere in Cantha Torins 01:12, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :::I have been farming them in the Saoshang Trail. --Keirou ::::I'm also farming them in Saoshang Trail. I'm getting between 2-5 Jade Wind Orb's a run and about 150-200gold (w/sold merch). Sparticuz 11:50, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Just as yet another confirmation of thier ever-presentness in Cantha, i just got one in the mission where you defeat the bound heroes.Whatwhatwhat 12:57, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::And I got 5 when I did a bit of farming in Pongmai Valley, so it does appear as if it creatures all over Cantha that are dropping the Orbs. :::::::They drop everywhere. Even Lvl 1-2 Mantids drop them. farming builds I've starting running in the vale with a bow ranger. (one arrow kills almost anything in that area). I think that the western part of the island might have a better consentration of low level mobs, and that anything on the main continent will require much more effort to farm. any ideas? (I'm also guessing that the trading price will settle at around 50-150, based on the assumption that around 350 will be needed for a mask). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:18, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :What makes you think 350? My guess would be 250 (1 stack) just like the tengu masks. --Keirou ::I thought the tengu masks required 350. 250 then, makes sense. and still, my same prediction for 50-150. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:23, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :::Could be 250. These arn't dropping as regular though as the Naga Fangs were. Might be because though that the Tengu was a day rather than a few days. --SK 05:01, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :::: Granted that the event has actually yet to start, and not all quests are available. --Keirou :::::Go to this page and use that URL in Google translator (use Chinese to English). It's pretty messy but it looks as though 250 is spot on. BeXoR 05:10, 29 June 2006 (CDT) from the google translation of that page: Still remain organized, who scored 250 jasper wind crystal ball will be at the closing session of summer festival, from the emperor Hand over the dragon mask 』. '' [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:28, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :I went to the site and the sentence of interest translates roughly as "The emperor has proclaimed that in this Jade Wind Orb Competition, whoever can get 250 orbs will, at the closing ceremony of the festival, be able to get a Dragon Mask from the emperor." Kessel 08:40, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :Back on the subject of where people are farming them, there are a few places where they're easy to farm. The Vermin near Senji's, the "Siege of Tsumei Village" quest and outside Ran Musu are my top 3 right now. 23:57, 29 June 2006 (GMT) uses Just curious, had there been other items in teh game that has 0 Uses? I think there might've been, but can't quite remember. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:51, 29 June 2006 (CDT) : Gwen's Broken Flute is the same -Immortius 05:03, 29 June 2006 (CDT) : Well, except you can wield it. Nevermind. -Immortius 05:04, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::Regardless of wieldability, Gwen's Broken Flute doesn't have the "Uses remaining: 0" text on it, just checked. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:09, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :::I'm guessing unintentional error, this should be a quest item. --Jamie 05:11, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, mine don't say "Uses Remaining: 0", they just have nothing written beneath the name just like Gwen's Broken Flute. Sorry for the confusion. -Immortius 08:18, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::::It doesn't have any "Uses" listed, it was there in the template, so I put zero. --Karlos 10:55, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :::::That's 'cause you're using an old template. ;) --Rainith 11:17, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I am lost in a sea of templates, just update it with the proper one. --Karlos 11:46, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Prediction Has anybody got the same feeling that they will hit the highest prices after the event while you will still be able to get the masks? - Lavvaran 14:57, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :It WILL go up, but to a reasonable price of around 15-20k for 250. not anything like it was in the first day that they droped. [[User:Foo|'Foo''']] 15:07, 1 July 2006 (CDT) ::Shame, isn't it? *has earnt quite a bit on the first day ya know* - Lavvaran 15:12, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :::My bet is, it will go way down (I just sold 750 for 30k). It is way to easy to get orbs by questing. For 20k per 250, I'd be pulling new factions chars through the quests one after the other. Just sad I missed the start, I would have sold earlier for more. --Xeeron 21:04, 1 July 2006 (CDT) ::::The prediction is about the post-event masks acquisition when you will no longer have the possibility to do those quests not speaking of getting orb drops - Lavvaran 12:59, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Well, it seems that the orb ammounts during the event flooded the market enough to blast the trade after it. Those who wanted the masks got them already it seems... - Lavvaran 18:32, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Any purpose, now that the Dragon Festival is over? Is there a reason why I shouldn't dump my Orbs to the trash can? I can't salvage them, I can't sell them to a merchant (value 0), and the collector has been removed, hasn't it? :( -- 04:34, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :There junk now, Trash them all. Personaly I kept one as a memento. ~ Zero rogue x 05:24, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :I guess you could save `em for next year, and try to sell them off at the start of the event. Then again, there's likely to be thousands of people who think exactly like that. It really depends on how badly you need the storage-space, and let's face it, everybody needs more storage-space. --Black Ark 05:27, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::Nobody knows if they will be used next year anyway. - Lavvaran 06:58, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :::marbles? :( --Jamie 07:06, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::::a guildmate of mine is giving them out, one at a time, to alliance members. it seems to be a running joke with her. "I'm Wielding a Char Carving and a Jade Orbs." has become a common phrase in our guild chat. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:20, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Well, you can always toss them at those afkers in Aspenwood - Lavvaran 15:36, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::According to the lore the dragon festival is an annual festival and collecting jade wind orbs is part of the tradition, so I suspect they'll be useful next year. -- Gordon Ecker 22:14, 6 December 2006 (CST)